


Question

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cute, changlix(implied), just kinda a crappy oneshot, no real ship moments, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Not everything about Minho is as it seems and Jisung would like to know why.----AKA no real ship moments(cute ending though) and I needed a oneshot for the week. So now you have this crap. Sorry. Also I kinda suck at first person so this(in my opinion) turned out really shitty.





	Question

_March 16, 2019: Somewhere in the Croymack Woods_

_Hey Journal,_

_So it's been like three weeks since we left JYP's Palace. Our search for Princess Hyuna is coming along well. We figured out where she is but we're still working on how to get there. Seungmin says it could take months but I don't believe that. JYP wouldn't send us out on some quest that would take months. I mean, we're kids._

_It's getting closer to full moon. I don't know why we didn't think about this earlier. With Felix being a werewolf and all, it's going to be hard to keep traveling those days. Hyunjin said that we could climb the trees for the night but it's easier for him to says since he has wings. I guess being a fallen angel has its perks._

_Jeongin always seems to feel right at home as we continue through these woods. Though, I suppose that would make sense for a fox hybrid. The underbrush is so thick at times, I have to shift into a small mouse or something. Sorry, I seem to be writing random nonsense at this point. Maybe I should leave it off for here._

_-Jisung_

_\-------_

_March 23rd, 2019: Still somewhere in the Croymack woods_

_Hey Journal,_

_Sorry, you know, for not writing the past few days; we ran into a little trouble. First, there were the dragons, then the wolves, and it was just a huge mess. Maybe I'll recount it later. Anyways, we met some new people. In fact, one of them helped us escape that whole mess. His name is Minho, he's a warlock. He hangs out with three others. Well, he says there's three. One of them is a ghost and seems to be shy because I've only seen him once. Minho said his name was Chan and sometimes I would hear him muttering in Amogajin, which is ironically what Felix speaks. Felix struggles with Ikari a lot so it would probably be nice for him to have someone to talk to in his native language. I should ask Chan if he would mind._

_Speaking of Felix, him and another of Minho's friends, Changbin, seem to be hitting it off really well. Which is strange, seeing as Changbin is a vampire while Felix is a werewolf. There's some pretty heavy tension between the races but Felix always did say that he didn't care about it. I guess he's just putting that into practice._

_Minho's last friend is strange. His name is Woojin, but I haven't really heard him say all that much. He and Chan are always together. Minho says that the two share a special connection though I'm not quite sure what he means. He can't be talking about the whole soulmates legend because it's literally just a legend. Even_ I  _don't believe in that fairytale. Maybe it's just that they're close. I think Woojin is a siren(I saw his shirt sleeves roll up one time and there were shimmering blue scales there. Which a pretty sure sign of a siren) which would explain hanging around a ghost. I've heard that ghosts are the only ones who can't be affected by a Siren's Call. Sirens are notorious for never having wanted to be a siren in the first place. Seeing as most are created through suicide by water, they probably just wish they were dead. I can understand it. Being immortal sucks. Trying to find immortal friends sucks even more._

_That's really the only update aside from the fact that we made it through Felix's Change safely thanks to Minho. Bye for now. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I think we're leaving tomorrow._

_-Jisung_

_\----------_

_April 5th, 2019: Oakheart_

_Hey Journal,_

_You wouldn't believe the craziness we've gotten into recently. I'll start from about two weeks ago I guess._

_So the next day, we left our clearing to try and find our way out of the woods. It was kind of a mess. Minho was trying to use location spells at the same time that Seungmin was using his faun powers to talk to the other animals while the same time that was happening, Jeongin was trying to sniff the air to find the way out(which we already found out was useless. We love him to death, but his sense of direction sucks). Eventually, we found our way out. At the end of the Croymack woods(which I was told was the end of the world by my parents. Freaking liars) we saw miles of meadows. Like the happy time flower meadows. Yeah, it was like a freaking Chiyun book. I didn't think fantasy things like this actually existed._

_I don't remember who, but someone pointed out a village in the distance. Beside me, I remember Minho tensing up but I didn't find out why until later. The trek was kind of miserable. At least for me anyways. They kept Hyunjin and I up in the sky to watch for anything coming their way seeing as the grass was so tall that they literally could see nothing in front of them. The only problem is that flying is one of the things I still struggle with. I can do it, I just prefer not to. While being a bird is cool in theory, it's really tiring. I don't understand how Hyunjin does it all the time. Well, I guess when you've been flying all your life, it makes a difference._

_Anyway, we eventually made it to the village which is called Draycott. When we first got there, I didn't know what to think. It was nearly a ghost town. Every window was locked tight and every door was shut. Even when the small shops said they were open. When we made it to the town square, we only saw one person. A young girl. When we approached her, Changbin, Woojin, Chan, and Minho hung back. She didn't like us that much, but I'm pretty sure she would've run if Minho or any of them tried to talk to her. She told us that her name is Jae and when she saw the four newcomers to our group, she said we should leave them behind. She never said why, scampering off before we could get anything else out of her._

_Sighing in defeat, we all just collectively decided to collapse around the well in the middle of town. It was only a few minutes later that a man who was red in the face came to us yelling. He called us a bunch of disgraces and told us to leave his town. He turned on Minho and yelled some nasty things at him. None of them are true, I'm sure but still, it had me seeing red. Minho did nothing to deserve the abuse so I, in turn, yelled at the man. If I'm being honest, the guy deserved to be yelled at more than Minho did. He yelled at someone who did nothing wrong. I hate people like that._

_Anyways, we eventually left that rotten city and now we're in Oakheart. Really the only thing that happened in between is we bonded more. Like Chan stays visible all the time now and Changbin actually smiles now(he said he didn't before because he didn't want his fangs to show. He said it tends to freak people out which I can understand). Woojin talks a lot more and we found that he's really funny. They've just been adopted into our group and it's really nice._

_If anyone sees us walking together, they must think we're a strange group. I mean a procession of a ghost, a siren, a vampire, a werewolf, a warlock, a shapeshifter, a fox hybrid, a faun, and a fallen angel seems like the beginning of a bad joke. Anyway, I'll update this later when I have the time. Bye for now._

_-Jisung_

_\----------_

I put down my pencil and sigh. It's been over a month since we started this journey and we've had great times along the way but it just feels like everytime we get closer to finding the Princess, we take a step in the wrong direction. Laying back, I stare up at the almost new moon. Closing my eyes, I let the sound of the wind lull me into peace.

"You alright, Squirrel?" I open my eyes to see Minho leaning over me. The elder is smiling down at me and the sight sends warmth through my body.

"I'm fine, Bundles," I tease while I'm sitting up.

"Hey! It's efficient. Everything thing I need is grouped together!" Minho squawks indignantly. I just laugh while Minho pouts. Rolling my eyes, I pat his cheek.

"I'm just teasing, Minho," I say with one of my bright smiles. Minho glances at my journal which I haven't put away yet.

"You still writing in that thing?" He asks, tilting his head slightly. Something I think he picked up from Jeongin because he didn't do that before.

"Yeah, I don't have a whole lot of time to write recently so I do it when I can. Calm nights like these are best for it," I say. Minho smiles and shakes his head. A thought pops into my head. "Hey, I have a question. You don't have to answer if it's too personal, but I just kinda want to know. Why did that guy in Draycott hate you so much? A lot of that anger was directed at you."

Minho sighs. He looks around, looking everywhere except my eyes. He's biting his lip, something I noticed that he does when he's nervous. "You don't have to answer Minho, I'm just a curious person."

"No, no. It's okay. I want you to know, I just- it makes me nervous. I don't like this part of my past and it isn't something I want just anyone knowing," He explains cautiously. I nod in understanding. Minho takes a deep breath. "Okay. So, my dad, he wasn't a good person. As a kid, I- well, I didn't know that. Everyone regards their dad as a hero, they all want him to be good." Minho looks up at the crescent moon, recalling long past memories. "I never knew my mom, she left when I was little. So I was with my dad all the time. He, he did some horrible things Jisung. And I was there. I could've stopped him. I could've done  _something_. Maybe then all those people wouldn't have died.

"But I didn't and a ton of people are gone because of that. As I got older, I started doing these things too. I never killed anyone but... well, I helped my dad hurt a lot of people. He had convinced me that the people that he hurt were the bad ones. I was too young to know any better. But then I met Chan. My dad..." Minho trails off before clearing his throat and trying again. "My dad killed Chan. I was there when it happened. Of course, I was seven at the time. Chan died protecting his friend. He died nobly. But the pure terror on his face as my dad sent that spell at him, God I'll never forget it. That was one of the things that really set doubt in place. Then Chan started following me as a ghost. That was maybe two years after his death. I was nine. Chan has been my only friend for as long as I can remember.

"Until I met Woojin and Changbin that is. Chan, he convinced me to leave my dad. But that wasn't until I was sixteen. Inbetween then, I hurt a lot of people. My dad had started teaching me spells and potions that had been banned by the coven for centuries. I even knew that. But I learned them anyway. I still know them. He drilled those spells and potions into my head so hard that I couldn't forget them if I tried. When I was fourteen, my dad decided it was time that I used them. We went to Draycott. It was close by and my dad- God, he told me that they were all evil. And I believed him. How stupid was I?" Minho shakes his head.

"He wanted me to kill them but Chan convinced me to change the spell last minute. By this point, Chan kept telling me that my dad hurt people for fun and that he was evil but until that point, I didn't believe him. But when I saw those people just living their lives, and knowing what I was about to do? I just- I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill them. Not- not like my dad wanted me to. So I changed it to a flooding spell. It destroyed their homes but no one was killed. My dad never knew that. He- I honestly think he would've killed me if he had.

"But yeah, to answer your question, I pretty much destroyed their homes. That's why they hate me. I shouldn't have gone back there," Minho finishes his explanation. I had no idea. We've only known each other for a few weeks so I'm not sure why he's decided to share this with me but anyone who looks at him can tell he's glad to have that kind of a weight off of his shoulders. I place my hand on his only to find it shaking. Gently, I squeeze his hand in comfort. For the first time since he started talking, Minho looks at me.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. You saved them. You could've killed them but you didn't. It shows how good of a person you are. It's okay if you weren't strong enough to stand up to him then. You were fourteen. It isn't expected of you, Minho," I say quietly. His eyes fill with tears as I'm talking. I wonder if that's the first time he's ever heard that from someone. Minho pulls me into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you," He whispers it in my ear. With a small smile, I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me. We sit here like this for a while. Just enveloped in each other's company. I know Minho is crying, so I just let him cry into my shoulder. I don't care if my shirt is wet if it gives Minho the comfort he needs, I'm completely willing to walk around in wet clothes. I think we eventually fall asleep like this. I know at some point I pulled us down so that we were laying down, still wrapped in each other's arms. We talked until sleep overtook us. It was a good night.


End file.
